The new kid on the block a flash and supergirl fanfic
by foxsword1
Summary: Barry had just defeated Zoom, Kara had just lost Mon-El. A new speedster comes arrives to stop Barry from making a big mistake. Kara has made a decision to hang up her cape, When Barry and the new speedster goes to visit her she goes back to their universe permanently and Winn chooses to follow them. New relationships will build.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfic so it probably won't be the best. So I've started to really like the flash and supergirl ship so I wanted to try to right on of my own. I thought that I should have Barry and Kara's grandson (Impulse if you know the if you know who Barry's grandson in the comic if you know him) should start the events of this fanfic. In this story Barry and Iris do not have feelings for each other. I'm going to continue this until I get bored of righting this. this will start from mostly Impulse's point of view. favs and reviews are appreciated. So lets start.

 _*Chapter one* the new kid enters_

Impulse ran to the west household, he was a speedster in the future who was trying to live up to the legacy of the flash. Impulse had traveled back in time to save someone who he cared for. It didn't take long for Impulse to get to the west house, he decided to just phase through the door since he wasn't very patient. "Hey Joe, Iris, and Wally I need you to tell me where Barry is, I need to save him him from doing something really bad, don't worry I'm a friendly speedster" He asked the surprised group. "Hey said hey was going for a run" Joe quickly responded. Impulse whispered to himself "thank god I still have time to stop him' he quickly phased through the door "dad why did you tell him about Barry" Iris questioned Joe, "because he was just a kid hey couldn't have been more then 14 years old, plus he was desperate, if the kid was lying then Barry could easily take him out" Joe answered Iris question. Impulse soon went to the path he knew the flash would take. He saw the flash coming up on the path, the flash was starting to go into the time stream. Impulse knew he had one chance to stop Barry before he went back in time to save his mother and create flashpoint. Impulse started to run at the flash, he was just able to tackle the flash and stop both of them from running and knock them to the ground. Barry was not happy to be stopped he looked at Impulse and yelled at him "Hey kid I'm really not in the mood to fight so tell me why you're here and I'll get out of your way. " I'm sorry Barry I din't have a choice, I had to stop you from going back in time to save your mother, even if it makes you hate me" Impulse responded his voice noticeably shaky. This made the flash really angry he picked up Impulse off the ground so he couldn't run off anywhere and started to yell at Impulse again "why do you care if I go save my mother, how do you know who I am, and who the hell are ...' Barry stopped himself when he saw something he was surprised to see Impulse had started to cry. Though tears Impulse started to say "please Barry if you go back in time then I won't be able to save my sister, so Barry please don't go back in time." Barry put down Impulse down and hugged him to comfort Impulse for some reason Barry felt like he cared very much for Impulse. Barry let go of Impulse and asked Impulse "Ok kid I won't go back in time, can you please tell me who you are?" Impulse looked up at Barry then responded with "my name is Bart that's the only thing I can say for now, I'm a speedster from the future My hero name is Impulse." Barry had remembered seeing an article about Impulse in Thane's future room and the to the costume Impulse had one fit the description. Barry was brought back to reality with "Hey Barry we should probably go back to the West household so we can explain what's going on since my quick visit to them to ask where you were is probably making them worry, Barry responded with " sure Bart race you there?" "Next time Barry you can go ahead, but can you wait for me before you tell the Wests I would like to be there for it?" "Sure but don't take to long" Barry then ran back to Joe's house. "thanks granddad" Impulse then ran after Barry and in five seconds Impulse made it back to the West household. Impulse told Joe, Iris, and Wally what he told Barry, none of what they were told surprised anyone anymore. Impulse kept close to Barry which only Joe had noticed. Joe had asked everyone to leave him and Impulse alone for a bit, Barry, went to their rooms and went to bed. Joe sat down the couch in the living room and motioned Impulse to sit beside him which he did "So Bart there's something I would like to ask you that you didn't talk about if you don't mind? Joe asked Bart having a certain question in mind, Impulse responded with "sure Joe go ahead." "So Bart I saw you were practically glued to Barry why was that?" Joe saw Bart's face had changed a bit and regretted asking his question a bit, Bart had sighed then said "after being reminded about what happened with my sister I needed to be by family." This made Joe a bit excited about now and asked "What do you mean you needed to be by family?" Impulse had turned to Joe and asked him an important question to Impulse "Joe if I tell you this do you promise to not tell anyone especially Barry" Joe gave a slight nod, Impulse nodded a thank you then said "Barry is my grandfather."

Impulse stayed at Joe's house for the night, in the next day everyone went to STAR labs. Impulse introduced himself to Cisco and Caitlin, both of them tried to ask how he was related to Barry but he brushed them off whenever they asked. "Well since you won't tell me why don't we go to the cortex to test how fast you are" just as Cisco finished saying this Impulse had ran to the cortex and began to run. Cisco called Barry over to the console and started to tell him about what they are seeing "Hey Barry come look at this Impulse is this young and he's already as fast you, ok kid you can stop now." Impulse had ran back to the group and turned to Cisco and said " Cisco before you ask I was born with the speed-force" Joe coughed to get everyone's attention " Hey Bart do you have a place to stay, if you want you could stay with us?" "Um no I'm probably just stay in one of the cots in STAR labs" "Nonsense hey Barry didn't you say the only apartment you could get was one with two rooms why don't you take Bart in with you?" Barry looked up at this question " Yeah sure I'd love to, how about it Bart?" Impulse ran over to Barry "Sure I'd love to, thanks granddad." Everyone looked at Impulse with surprise "I said that out loud didn't I" Joe just shock his head. Nothing much changed Wally had discovered that he also had super speed, Impulse hadn't gone back to being a hero yet. Barry and Wally had just returned from stopping a bank robbery, Impulse was wanting for them when they got back. "Hey Barry we need to jump universes someone needs our help, time go visit Kara again" with that both Barry and Impulse opened a breach and went into earth 3. Kara had sat down at her desk after right an article about how supergirl was going to hang up her cape but telling people not to worry since she had found a replacement hero named green lantern who would be able to protect them just as well as supergirl. Kara then got a call from Alex " Hey Kara a weird surge of energy opened in the dessert and a a red streak of lightning which is followed by a white and red streak of lightning" "don't worry Alex that's just Barry and what I can assume to be his sidekick, he's friendly" soon after Kara say Barry and a kid with him which surprises her "Hey Barry do you need help with a threat because I won't be ale to help you but I can call over someone else to help you, also who's this kid with you he seems to be a little young to be your sidekick although the costume looks good'" "Kara this is Bart he's not my sidekick he's my future grandson, also I don't need help Bart here told me you needed help." Both Barry and Kara looked at Impulse "yeah I probably should have said Barry, Kara needs a shoulder to cry on, so I brought you to help her with this. I have to go do somethings I won't be gone long" with that Impulse had ran off. Impulse had ran to the DEO and entered the new building "Hey before you start shooting I'm a friendly, I'm a friend of Kara and The flash hero she would have told you about. Where's Winn I need to talk to him?" As if on cue Winn entered from another room "Ah there you are Winn, I need to talk to you about something you would want to hear follow me so I can talk about something you would want to hear in private" with that Impulse dragged Winn away. "So Winn as you know Kara is going through hard times , well the best way to help her is to let her do what she is going to decided to do and go to our universe. The reason I'm came to talk to you is to go with us, if you do I can promise you won't regret it, who knows you may even meet the love of your life. So Winn what do you say?" It took awhile for Winn to decide which Impulse didn't like, but in the end Winn decided to go with Impulse, Flash and supergirl. Impulse sent Winn off to get ready while He explained everything to the DEO "So J'hon and Alex, Winn and supergirl are going to be coming with me and Flash, don't worry about them they are going to be fine and very happy and the green lantern will do a very good job helping you protect the city" Alex began to get very angry at this " How could you know this kid how can you know that she's going to be very happy, how do you know my sister?" "If I tell you who I am you can't tell Kara" Alex gave a slight nod indicating okay "I am Kara's future grandson and I have to go" with that Impulse ran off. Impulse ran back to Kara and Barry after getting Winn to wait at the spot Where the are going to create the breach "hey Barry how are things going here" "not so good Bart I can't get trough to her" "I got it Barry why don't you get ready to open a breach and make sure No one but Winn is at the breach site" with that Barr ran off. Kara didn't wait for Impulse to start talking "kid how do you think you can make you feel better even when Barry couldn't" "because I'm still to recover from the same thing my twin sister died to save me, there's not a day that goes by when I haven't blamed myself for what happened. Kara in your case there wasn't anything you could have done it wasn't your fault." "I'm so sorry to hear that kid how are you dealing with it?" "At first I tried to change the future but I learned that I can't change it, so I decided to go and start a new life" "You know what kid I think I'm going to try the same thing" after that Barry, Impulse, Kara, and Winn went back to earth one. Caitlin and Cisco were waiting at the breach site and were happy to see Barry and Impulse come back, after Kara and Winn were introduced to Caitlin Impulse had gotten Caitlin to give Winn a tour of STAR labs and gotten to Barry and Kara to got hang out in the town. Cisco gave Impulse a pat on the back before Impulse could stop him, for the first time ever Cisco had say two visions due to his powers he saw Barry and Kara get married and saw Caitlin and Winn getting married in the future. Impulse had saw that Cisco was seeing a vision and waited for him to finish before explaining it "so Cisco I'm going to assume you saw Barry and Kara get married, also I know you saw Caitlin and Winn getting married in the future. I need you to promise to keep it a secret I don't want their relationship to be because of it has to happen, I want them to grow genuine feelings for each other. If nothing else it's most important that you don't tell Barry and Kara, I don't want to ruin the relationship of m sister and my idols because of this information." After Impulse had made sure Cisco was not going to say anything about what he saw Impulse went to his and Barry's apartment and went to sleep

It had been a 6 months since the breach to earth 3 had been opened, nothing very important had happened in this time period. Impulse had had his birthday making him 15, Impulse had also decided to go back to being a hero. During one of Impulse's daily patrols of the city Cisco had called Impulse using the com "Hey Impulse I'm picking up a weird reading at the water front" "let me guess Cisco is it a meta, what are his or her powers." Cisco double checked his monitors to make sure he hadn't made a mistake then responded back to Impulse "that's the thing Impulse it doesn't have the energy signature doesn't match a one of a meta it matches the energy signature of one of Vandal Savages weapons" this made Impulse a bit worried for Kara. "Does that mean the energy signature is" Cisco had cut Impulse off "magic yeah that is what it seems to be." after that information Impulse had ran off to see what the source of the magic is, when he saw what the source of the magic was he for the first time shocked about an event that happened in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 the future changes_

Less then 10 seconds after Impulse had arrived at the water front Impulse had seen a huge black raven shaped creature that emitted a large amount of magical energy had appeared. What happened next had surprised Impulse more then anything else he had ever seen, a girl who was the same age as him fall out of the raven shaped creature. She started to fall, Impulse was ale to catch her before she hit the ground and Impulse quickly called Cisco using the coms " Hey Cisco is Caitlin there I need someone with medical experience now?" Cisco jumped a bit at Impulse tone then gave Impulse a response "yeah she just got back from hanging out with Winn why" " I found out that the cause of the magical energy surge is a kid my age and I think she needs medical attention she just collapsed for no reason so tell Caitlin to get medical supplies ready" "whoa slow down kid what if she's evil" "even if she is evil she's a kid we can't just leave her what if she dies, I haven't heard of anyone with her powers but that doesn't matter right now" "sorry Impulse your right I'll tell Caitlin we should have it ready by when you get back," what was unknown to Impulse was the mystery girl could hear everything they were saying which made her happy that someone cared for her without questioning. Impulse immediately picked up the mystery girl bridal style and brought here to STAR labs , just as Cisco had said Caitlin was ready ready in the medical Lab part of STAR labs, Impulse had put down the girl on the lab and let Caitlin do here work but didn't wait long to ask Caitlin about the procedure "tell me Caitlin how is she doing?" Caitlin finished checking the girl's health and said "she's going to be fine, from what I can tell she just used up all of her energy. She just needs to rest" "That's good to hear" Impulse began to walk away but before he could the mystery magic user had grabbed Impulses hand, Impulse had blushed a little at this which Caitlin easily noticed but didn't say anything Impulse had decided to stay with the resting girl. Caitlin soon left the medical lab leaving the two alone. A couple hours later the girl woke and noticed she was holding her saviors hand and quickly let go, this made Impulse walk up from his slumber he fell in while he was wanting for the girl to wake up. When Impulse fully woke up he started to talk to the mystery sorceresses "So my name is Impulse what's your name?" The girl responded with "my name is Raven. where am I?" "you're at STAR labs, and you're among friends" "how can you know I won't hurt you?" "You aren't the only one with powers Raven, due to my super speed I was able to come travel to this time period from the future and there's no mention of you hurting anyone" Raven didn't have a problem Believing Impulse being from the future, she had a problem believing Impulse would so nice to her without really knowing her. Raven stared to loss her focus on what was around her when Impulse brought her back to reality "so Raven what situation brought you to using so much of your powers that you fainted?" Raven almost didn't answer Impulses question but for a reason unknown to her she told him anyway "I was trying to get away from someone really powerful who wanted to force me to use my powers for evil" "OK I've decided what I'm going to do." "what do you mean?" "I'm going to get my friends to help protect you" that last bit almost brought Raven to tears because of how much Impulse seemed to care about her even though he barley knew her, "why why would you protect me you barley know me. Impulse quickly replied with "because you need help." this caused Raven to start to cry, Impulse gave Raven a slight hug and let cry as long as she needed. Unknown to both of them Barry was watching the whole exchange, he just smiled at what he saw then silently walked away. When Raven was finished crying she went with Impulse who explained what she had told him, everyone had also agreed to help Raven. After raven decided to stay at STAR labs everyone except Raven and Impulse Barry and Kara went to hang out with each other again, Caitlin and Winn also went to hang out with each other. After Impulse had texted both Barry and Kara that if one of you two don't ask the other one out then he was going to hurt them since they had gotten really close and then did the the same thing for Caitlin and Winn for the same reason Impulse had turned to Raven and asked her "hey Raven do you want to hang out?" Raven was surprised by this but agreed to go hang out with Impulse, unknown to each of them both Impulse and Raven had started to develop feelings for each other. Unfortunately for Raven she was not ale to fully control the impathic parts of her abilities she she couldn't control the fact that she tried to make Impulse feel the same way that she feels about him, what Raven didn't know was it didn't wok since he already started to like her and his speedster brain protects him from someone using psychic or impatchic powers from affecting his brain. They soon went out to go on what neither of them admitted was a date in Central city.

Barry and Kara had gone to their favorite place to go, a karaoke bar they had found. Of course both of them couldn't actually get drunk but they loved to go on the stage and sing together (even if the showed everyone up). After 2 hours of doing karaoke Kara and Barry had decided to leave the bar right when they left the both of them remembered what Impulse had texted them and both and turned to each other and started to ask what they wanted to ask each other "hey will you go out with me?" both of them looked surprised at this but kissed each other as I response. While this was happening Caitlin and Winn had returned to STAR labs, when they did Caitlin had asked out Winn. Winn had agreed to go out with her. During this time Raven had gotten Wally to take her to a movie theater since she had never been to one "so Raven what movie do you want to see?" "I don't know why don't you give me a description of all the movies that are in theaters and I'll pick one then" after Impulse had given a description of the movie that are in theaters at the moment Raven had made her decision " can we see Lady Bird?" "I don't mind seeing Lady Bird it'll be fun anyway with you" this made Raven blush a bit but she was able to hide it. When the took their seats Impulse had put his arm around Raven's shoulder without either of them noticing. After the movie was finished they continued to hang out until it was nearly midnight. Before both of them retired for the night Impulse wanted to ask raven a question "hey is raven your real name. If it is that's really cool but it doesn't sound like a name someone would give their child?" Raven had sighed then responded with "no raven isn't my real name, I don't want to say my real name for now since I have a lot of bad memories associated with it" "hey Raven I understand the reason I can't go back to my time period or face my parents is the same." Raven decided to ask Impulse what he was talking about "hey Bart if you don't mind me asking what had happened?" Impulse had thought if he should tell her but decided to tell her in the end "back in my time period I had lead a team of heroes to fight the biggest threat any universe or time period would ever know a alien war good of another planet called Darksied, he was leading his forces for a final attempt to try to conquer earth. It took everything we had to defeat his forces. I thought the fight was over, I was cocky which cost me. Darksied had tried one last attack he had fired to laser beams at me that I should have been able to avoid if I was paying attention to my surroundings, the next thing I see I'm getting pushed down to the ground and my sister getting hit by the laser beams killing her. This drove me to finally stop Darksied by killing him in a way he could never come back but it was to late." Raven just stood their shocked not knowing what to say at first she saw tears starting to fall from Impulse's eyes, she then hugged Impulse then said "Impulse I'm so sorry about that but it wasn't your fault you couldn't have know" Impulse had hugged Raven back then responded with "thanks raven that makes me feel better." After that both of them had agreed it was a good time to call it a night and head their separate ways. After Impulse had confirmed that and Barry and Kara had asked each other out then doing the same thing for Caitlin and Winn Impulse went to sleep, Impulse had nightmares about his sister death like he did most nights.

After 3 months nothing of importance had happened, their was a small increase of criminals who used magic. The biggest thing that happened in that time period is a month after Raven had arrived Impulse and Raven had decided to form their own team to help fight Tirgon. They chose to name the Teen Titans, the team consisted of Victor Stone someone who was half machine half man hero name cyborg, Gar Logan a teen who had the power to transform into any animal hero name Beast boy, Jaime Reyes a teen who was fused with an alien war machine hero name blue beetle, and Starfire an alien refuge who could fly and shoot energy blasts hero name starfire. Everyone had chosen to make Impulse the leader off the Teen Titans. During one of Kara's weekly visits to her earth to visit her family Barry, Impulse and Raven went with Kara. Barry went with Kara so they could tell the family about him and Kara, Impulse and Raven went because the got a letter asking for their help from a hero in a city called Gotham. When Raven and Impulse got to the meeting spot they didn't see anyone, Raven had turned to Impulse and said "hey Impulse this is the right spot right?" "Yeah the note said to meet here, did we get the time wrong?" "No you got the right time and place you two must be Impulse and Raven, I'm Batman" both Impulse and Raven turned around to see that the Batman had appeared out of now where. Both gave each other signalling that this man fits Kara's description of the Batman. "They don't look that impressive to me," this time Raven and Impulse saw that a kid younger then both of the appear out of nowhere beside Batman "Damian I would have hoped by now that both me and Ra's al ghul would have taught you that looks can be deceiving." That last name made Impulse tighten up a bit. Impulse wanted to get straight to the point "So Batman I'm the kid with you is Robin. From what Supergirl and Superman told me that you usually only work your bat family as you call it, and you never ask for help so why ask for help now, what villain do need help with?" Batman just shook his head and said "I don't need help defeating a villain, Damian has been having trouble working with me. I heard about your team from Clark, I would like you let him join your team so he can learn how to work with other heroes." "Sure batman if Damian is ok with join us" Damian just nodded as a yes "well Damian welcome to the Teen Titans." Just then Batman got an alert that a bank was being robbed with no reports about the details of the robbery, Impulse and Raven had decided to help. After Raven and Impulse had gotten the location of the robbery they both went there Impulse getting there first with raven not far behind. Impulse quickly stopping all of the criminals after seeing the guards of the bank that was being robbed Impulse grabbed the obvious leader of the criminal gang the one who was wearing a straw gas mask "what did you do to the guards?" "I just gave them their medicine why don't you take some to" before Impulse could react the man sprayed Impulse with a green gas. Raven had just got to the scene to see Impulse get hit with the gas, Impulse drooped the man and began to trash and scream. Raven quickly flew to Impulse and started to yell to him "HEY IMPULSE ARE YOU OK IT"S ME RAVEN SPEAK TO ME." Raven turned to the man in the mask and used her powers to lift him off of the ground "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM" Raven started to turn red as she was turning to here more demonic form. Batman had arrived at the scene with Damian soon behind "his name is Scarecrow he must have used his fear toxin on Impulse, from what I'm heard about his powers he should be fine he just needs to wait it out. I have a safe area we can take him." After Scarecrow and his goons were taken care of, Batman had told Raven the location of his base of his operations, Raven had opened a portal to what was named the batcave had placed Impulse on a table and held his hand while he was still trashing and waited for him to get better. Batman and Robin went out to protect their city, after a few hours Impulse had finally woken up "hey raven how long was I out and why is my head killing me?" "You've been out for a few hours and you were hit with a very strong nerve gas." "Did you stay with me the whole time?" Raven just nodded blushing. "Well Raven then I have one question to ask," Raven looked at Impulse wondering what he would ask. "Raven would you like to go out with me?" Raven just sat there shocked but then started to cry "I'm sorry Bart, I'm so sorry when started to develop feelings for you didn't have full control of my impathic abilities and I couldn't control the fact that I influenced you to like me to." Impulse just kissed Raven "hey Raven there's one problem with that a speedsters brain cannot be controlled or manipulated so what do you say?" Raven just kissed Impulse back "so it seems you're feeling better I'll Bruce know" both of them saw that a man in a hero outfit had entered the batcave. "I'm nightwing by the way I heard you're going to be taking Damian in, I'm going to give you a tip when me and Damian train he would throw what we are training with when he gets angry." After that Impulse, Raven, Damian, Barry and Kara went back to earth one

Impulse and Raven had called all of the Teen Titans to the training area to meet their new recruit, Impulse and Raven had chosen to withhold the fact that they were dating each other. Once all of the Teen Titans were at the training area Impulse about who he wanted to have a mock fight with Robin "hey Jaime would you come over here I would like you to have a mock fight with Robin here so I can see how skilled he is, and no killing your opponent for either of you." With that Damian drew his sword and Blue Beetle turned his hands into blades. Blue Beetle went in for the first strike, Damian was easily able to block the attack and quickly went in for one of his own. Blue Beetle was just barley able to stop Damian's attack, Blue Beetle decided he needed to put some distance him and Damian he jumped back and put his hands together and formed a blaster. while Damian and Blue Beetle were sparing Raven and Impulse walked over to Starfire "have there been any signs of Trigon while we were gone?" "No he's still being quite," Impulse nodded "that's good were you able to contact Constantine?" "Yes he said he would let use know if he sees anything." Impulse, Raven and Starfire looked back at the fight, Damian had disappeared. Within seconds Damian had jumped onto Blue Beetle pinning him to the ground. Impulse began to clap "that was a good match I think we have a good idea of your abilities Damian, I think it's time you find out who this team was formed to fight." After telling Robin about Trigon the Teen Titans began training, after they finished training all of the Teen Titans had retired for the night Starfire had offered to show Robin to his room and help him get used to life on this earth the nest day. When Raven and Impulse left the base Impulse had turned to Raven "hey Raven team flash is having dinner at Joe's house and I would like to know if you would like to go with me?" "I'd love to go with you" Impulse then carried Raven to the West residence. Right as they arrived Barry and Kara had opened the door "So before we let you Barry and I want to ask you something, I'm your grandmother aren't I Bart?" Impulse was a bit shocked but did answer "yes Kara you're my grandmother." After that Barry and Kara let them in. When they got in Raven had seen that most of the people their where people Raven had already known, except for two of them "hey Impulse who are those two over there?" Raven had pointed to the two people she didn't know "that's Oliver Queen also known as the green arrow and the woman with him is his wife Nyssa al Ghul our earths former leader of the League of Assassins before she dismantled it, I didn't know that they were coming but I'm kinda glad they did since it saves me the trouble of having to go to them to ask for Nyssa's help." "What do you need her help with?" Raven was questioning what was going on in Impulse's head "do you remember what Dick Greyson said about Damian's fighting" she nodded remembering that whenever Robin got angry he would throw his training weapons. "Well Raven think about what Nyssa's full name," Raven thought about it for a few minutes then realized Impulse's point "What you mean she's" "yeah she's our earth's version of Damian's mother. I was going to ask her to train those of use who use physical combat, but I want her to focus on training Damian." After saying his plan Impulse went to introduce themselves to Oliver and Nyssa, "hey Oliver and Nyssa I'm going to assume you already know who we are?" Nyssa chimed up "yes Barry told Oliver about you and your team and after a few sparing matches Oliver told me about you and your team." Impulse turned to Raven and said under his breath said to her "I can defiantly see the resemblance between her and Damian." Impulse then turned back to Nyssa "speaking of my team I would like your help Nyssa, Oliver you may want to come to if Nyssa says yes." Both Oliver and Nyssa looked at Impulse with questioning looks. "Nyssa I would like you to train those of us that use physical combat, there is one person I would like you to focus on training if you agree to help. The person I would like you to focus training is a kid named Damian Wayne or what may be important to you Damian AL Ghul, he's your doppelgangers son or since you'r so much like her he's technically your son." Nyssa just stood there shocked, she took a few minutes to collect herself "I'll agree to help you," Impulse thanked Nyssa then they went and mingled with the guests then had dinner. When every had finished dinner Barry had said what everyone else besides Impulse and Raven were thinking "so looks like I didn't have to tell either of you to do the same thing you told Kara, Caitlin, Winn and I to do." Raven just stood there confused about what Barry was talking about, Impulse quickly filled her in which made Raven blush. This time Kara was the first one to start "so how long have you two been together?" Raven was the one to respond "it's been 4 weeks, ever since we got back from our last trip to you and Winn's universe." Impulse and Raven started holding hands since they knew everyone one had found out about them. Caitlin was the one to speak up next "you to or good together you act like you've been together longer then you said you were together for."

The next day Impulse had called the Teen Titans to the training room. Once they got to the training room Impulse began to address everyone "so today we are going to be training again, but today Blue Beetle and Robin will be receiving special training. The person who will be focusing on Damian but don't worry Jaime her husband said he would also help train you to. Before we start though I'm really sorry about this Damian." After that Raven walked over to Impulse and wrapped her arms around him since she knew he didn't like to do this but he new he had to. Green arrow was the first one to enter soon after Nyssa entered the room, Robin got really angry when he saw Nyssa "Why did you bring my mother here?" Impulse responded with "That's not your mother that's our universes version of your mother her name is Nyssa. The reason I brought her hear is because I've heard that when you get angry you react without thinking which will be dangerous for who we have to fight." Nyssa then stood forward "your leader told me you have been giving the title of grandson of the demon why don't you show me if you have earned that title." Nyssa started by drawing her kali sticks, Robin had drawn his sword. Robin went in for the first strikes, Nyssa just defended his attacks to get a gauge of his fighting style. After she did she started to go one the attack, Robin was able to defend against Nyssa. Nyssa then decided to switch to her swords, it didn't take long for Nyssa to start to gain an advantage on Damian. Nyssa wasn't able to get very much of an advantage, when Damian realized he was starting to lose he through down a smoke bomb and disappeared. Soon after he jumped at Nyssa, at the second Nyssa avoided his attack and grabbed Damian from the air and pinned him to the ground "you did a really god job you have earned the tittle of grandson of the demon, but like always you can improve I look forward to training you." With that Nyssa helped Damian up. After that the Teen Titans started to train, after the day had ended the Teen Titans along with Cisco stayed at their base a to develop a plan to be able to help defeat Trigon.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter will take place from flashes point of view.

Chapter 3

The day after the dinner at the west household, where Kara had learned she was Impulse's grandmother and everyone learned about Raven and Impulses relationship Barry and Kara decided to spend the day together. The first thing they did was they went to get a nice breakfast. During the breakfast Kara told Barry she wanted to go back to being a hero and work with Barry. After Barry gave Kara the ring with her new suit they started to eat their breakfast. After their breakfast they both left the restaurant "so Kara do you want to try out your new suit and go on a patrol?" "Of course I would" with that Barry and Kara put on their suits and started to patrol the city. Not long after patrolling the city and stopping a few bank robberies, Kara saw something she never thought she would see on this universe "hey Barry remember when I said I was training a replacement for me, well I just saw the thing that gave the person his abilities we should probably follow it to see who gets it." After meeting the new host of the power of the earth's green lantern and bring her to STAR labs, Cisco took the new Green Lantern to the training room Barry and Kara left. The two went out for lunch since they needed to eat.

After their lunch Barry had something she wanted to ask Kara "hey Kara there's something I want to ask you about," "sure Barry what is it?" Barry sighed "there's something I've noticed about Bart's powers, I think he's holding back what do you think?"Kara was starting to get confused "what do you mean do you think he has more than the speedforce." "No I think he's a lot faster then he's a lot faster then he run's now I would ask him but I'm afraid it has to do with why he came here and I don't want to force him to tell me if he's not ready to do so?" "Honestly Barry I don't know I still have trouble trying to understand your powers and the whole situation with our grandchild, but if you are right he'll tell us when he's ready so don't worry." Barry wrapped his arm around Kara "thanks Kara I needed to hear that, also Kara what did Bart ask Oliver and Nyssa he it seemed like he wasn't very happy about what he did?" Kara then told Barry what she heard Bart ask Oliver and Nyssa, Barry understood why Bart was so distraught about what he had done. Barry understood he had to do what he did since he knew emotions could have ruined them. After their lunch they went back to STAR Labs, "hey Cisco how's our new member doing? Also why don't you introduce us." Cisco called the Green Lantern to the cortex "her name is Jessica Cruz, and she's doing very well she seems to doing very well with her power." As Cisco introduced her them to the Green Lantern Jessica stretched out her hand "It's nice to meet you two I've heard a lot about you two I look forward to work with you." After both and Barry and Kara greeted Jessica Kara began to speak up "so I don't think you've been told this but back in my universe I trained the Green Lantern I would like to see how well you are compared to my earths Green Lantern." After Jessica agreed everyone went to where Barry first tested his powers "hey Kara go easy on her she's still new," "of course Barry" Barry kissed Kara then Kara flew into the air and Jessica followed her. Jessica started by creating a hammer and swinging it at Kara, Kara was easily able to punch through the construct punched Jessica back enough to just send back a few feet. Jessica created to battle axes in her hands and started attacking Kara, Jessica was able to get a few hits in but she was unable to hurt Kara, hey Kara I know you're holding back on your powers so Kara why don't you go all out with all of your powers." Kara didn't need anymore acknowledgement she used her heat vision to destroy the two battle axes and went in for a strike, Jessica quickly created a shield to block Kara's strikes. This was not a very good help Kara easily broke the shield and knocked Jessica to the ground. "Wow Kara you are really strong I can't wait to get to work with you two but don't worry I won't try to get in between you and Flash." Kara helped Jessica up "please when we're not on the field call him Barry and me Kara, also is it really that easy to figure out?" with that both off them began laughing and walked back to Barry and Cisco. Barry walked over to Kara and grabbed her hand "well both of you to were amazing I can't wait to work with you Jessica you could be very helpful," "thank you Barry we can work well together." "Hey Cisco why don't you go take Jessica out on the town." Cisco agreed and left with Jessica, as Barry and Kara started to leave when Barry turned to Kara "Hey Kara do you want to come over to my place we could get some pizza and potstickers you could also stay the night?" "Sure I'd love to but what about Bart?" "He said he was going to be staying at the Teen Titans base of operations tonight." as they continued to walk Kara thought of something "hey Barry do you think Bart is going to be staying with Raven?" Barry laughed a bit at this "maybe, but if he does he might actually have a good night's rest without any nightmares" "what do you mean he gets nightmares?" "Yeah he has them daily they got worse after we came back from our last trip to your earth, something must have happened to him to cause it to get worse."

They soon got the potstickers and pizza and arrived at Barry's apartment. Once they arrived they put down the food "so Kara do you want to put on a movie while we eat?" Sure Barry do you mind if I pick the movie," "I don't mind at all Kara." Barry then sat down on the couch and waited for Kara to pick a movie, once Kara did pick a movie she plopped herself beside Barry. During the movie Kara had something she wanted to ask Barry "hey Barry you talked about Bart having nightmares, do you know what they're about?" "No he won't tell me but I do often hear him call out someone's name, my guess is he lost someone he really cares for." After Barry and Kara discussed about what they should do to help Bart, they continued to watch the movie. After the movie and the food was eaten Barry had gotten up "so Kara since Impulse isn't going to be coming back tonight so do you want to have some fun?" "Honestly Barry as much as I'd love to and believe me I would love to I'm afraid I would break you." "You don't have to worry about that Kara Bart taught me how to change my density so I could be as strong as you so how about it?" "Yes Barry I've been waiting so long for this." With this Barry lead Kara to his bedroom, when they entered Kara began to undress. After Kara undressed Barry quickly undressed and walked over to Barry who was laying down on Barry's bed, Barry began to vibrate so he could change his destiny and be as strong as Kara. Barry chose start by warm up Kara by rubbing her pussy, he started to vibrate his hand more than the rest of his body. Kara nearly screamed in pleasure due to this, when Barry started to rub Kara's clit Kara screamed in pleasure. Barry decided to move on, he started to lick Kara's pussy which nearly sent Kara over her edge. Not long after this Barry put on protection and insert his penis into Kara and began thrusting, "Fuck Barry that feels really good don't stop." After three minutes later both Barry and Kara were about to finish, "Fuck Barry I'm going to cum." Right after this Both Barry and Kara finished together and went to sleep together.


End file.
